


Her Fate

by Sanalith



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, child!Belle, pre-Skin Deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanalith/pseuds/Sanalith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 12, Belle is betrothed to Sir Gaston, and she learns a lesson about sacrifice she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Fate

“Betrothed.” Belle’s voice rang flat. “To Gaston. But, Papa… _why_?”

“Now, Belle,” Maurice soothed, “surely this isn’t a shock. You’ve been friends for years__”

“ _Friends_?” Belle gave an un-ladylike snort. “We have nothing in common, and when I try to show interest in his sword fighting and hunting, he sends me home to embroider. He hates sharing conversations because they prove I’m smarter than he is, and…and…” She stomped a tiny foot in frustration. “And he threw one of my books in the _mud_!”

Maurice barely managed to morph his chuckle into a rather weak cough, knowing this constituted nothing less than blasphemy in his daughter’s eyes. “It was very wrong of him do to so,” he agreed, attempting to sound grave, “but, sweetheart, there are much worse things he could have done. Gaston may not be the brightest boy, but he’s strong, brave and comes from a loyal family.”

“But I don’t love him!” Belle protested. “And I am but twelve years old. Why must this even be discussed now?”

Maurice sighed. “You may be a child still, but you’re wise beyond your years, and we’ve always spoken as adults to one another, haven’t we?” At her nod, he took a deep breath. “The truth is that our little kingdom, though peaceful now, is vulnerable to attack and difficult to defend. Gaston’s father commands many soldiers, and an alliance gains us much protection. You’ll be performing a great service for Avonlea by agreeing to this union.”

Belle bit her lip. Though incredibly bright, she _was_ still a child, and dynastic successions meant little to her. But despite this, she already knew the importance of protecting her people couldn’t be overstated.

“I think I understand,” Belle said softly, “but…I still do not wish to marry him.”

“I know, my dear, and this isn’t the fate I’d hoped for you. But you’re a high-born lady and your first duty must always be to your people, no matter what the cost.” Maurice clasped her shoulders. “We two, you and I, must always be willing to sacrifice whatever it takes to keep Avonlea safe. It’s a heaven burden, but it’s ours to bear.”

Feeling the true weight of her rank for the first time, Belle’s shoulders slumped. She hadn’t asked for this role, had done nothing to deserve it. Why should her fate be decided for her? It wasn’t fair!

But Belle was not prone to fits of self-pity, and if this was her lot in life, she had no choice but to accept it. And perhaps…perhaps her fate was _still_ her own. This marriage might be forced upon her, but how she proceeded was up to her. She could rant and wail and make things difficult, or she could embrace her station and carve out a place for herself. Think of all the good she could do, all the people she could help! Would this not outweigh the unhappiness of a loveless marriage?

The choice was hers. Was she the Lady of Avonlea or a petulant child?

Raising her chin, Belle decided. “Very well. I shall marry him. For the sake of our people.” 

Maurice smiled proudly and squeezed her shoulder, though a part of him hated himself for preying on her gentle nature. “You’re a good girl, Belle, and I knew you’d make the right decision. You’re going to make a fine ruler one day. Our people will adore you.”

“I hope so. Oh, I hope so! I shall do my best.” Belle looked her father straight in the eye. “If nothing else, I do promise to always protect them, Papa. No matter the price, I will always pay it. I will keep them safe. I swear it.” 

It was a vow she never forgot.


End file.
